


[Podfic of] Hearth and Home

by Flowerparrish



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: When Eliot goes to a temple, or when he’s in one place long enough to build a shrine, he doesn’t do it for Ares. He does it for Hestia.[Length: 8:07]
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearth and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696900) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Thank you to lady_ragnell for having blanket permission, and to the members of the Red Team in VoiceTeam 2020 for putting a fic I love back on my radar after so many years. Y'all have all already podficced this perfectly, but I couldn't resist adding one more to the pile for the Week 4 challenge of "My Turn."  
> And thanks to seleneaurora for the cover art!

**Audio Length:** 08:07

 **Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vfDjhlt0aa-nXR1Aq0gjUyjnSKiw2Wfw/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
